Prue's Reincarnation
by Mistress-D1989
Summary: Prue is revived from the dead.
1. Awakening

It had been two years since Prue's death. As far as the Charmed ones were concerned, she was never coming back. But was that really the case?  
  
Breakfast!" called Piper cheerfully, setting plates on the table. She smiled at Wyatt, babbling in his high chair as Paige came into the kitchen. "Morning." she said groggily, and sat at the table. Her burgundy terry- cloth robe fell in bags around her wrists as she rested her head on her arms. Piper frowned. "Up and at 'em, sleepyhead." she said, and set a fork next the Paige's arm. Paige groaned. Another morning meant another day at work. Not business work, like most normal people. This was different...this was saving the world. Phoebe rushed into the room, bumping Paige's chair on the way and pulling her from her thoughts. "Watch it!" yelped Paige. Phoebe apologized, grabbed a piece of toast from the plate in Piper's hand, and ran from the room. Piper raised an eyebrow. "I wonder what her deal is." she wondered, and sat down across from Paige. The two began to eat, unaware of what was happening in the meantime.  
I thought this was too good to be true, but it seems we have proven otherwise." laughed The Source. He paced around the stone slab with his newest minion laid on top of it. A few of his followers chuckled. "SILENCE!" yelled The Source. He fingered a lock of her hair. His minion's hair. "A Charmed one." he said gruffly, pulling his hand away. The Seer looked Prue over. "The transformation is complete, your highness." she exclaimed. The Source grinned. "Wonderful." he said, and left the room.  
Thanks for breakfast." said Paige, rising to her feet and clearing her plate away. Piper nodded, engulfed in feeding Wyatt his disgusting baby food. Paige glanced at the label. Peas? But it's purple, though Paige, making a face. Oh well. Wyatt seemed to enjoy the purple goo, so she didn't mention anything about it. Instead, she washed her dishes and set them in the dishwasher. But somehow, something didn't feel right. Maybe it was the scrapple she had eaten out of kindness to Piper. "Paige? You don't look too good. You should go lay down." remarked Piper. Paige nodded and wandered to her bedroom. She laid on the bed, but felt restless. How could she sleep with this horrible dread rising in her?  
Prue sat up suddenly on the stone slab. She looked around. How could she be here? The last thing she remembered was her sisters...a battle...the charmed ones? "Not anymore." said a voice from behind her. Prue spun around to face The Seer. The Seer had an evil smile on her face as she approached Prue. "Your duties are different this time. You've been given a second chance to prove yourself." she explained. Prue looked confused. "A second chance?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. The Seer nodded. "You must thank The Source for taking you in. Actually, I've already arranged for you to thank him. You will destroy the Charmed Ones." she said, and laughed. Prue nodded. "I will do as he pleases." she said. Silently, she rose from the stone table, and blinked to the attic of the manor. 


	2. Hiding

Piper cleaned up the rest of the kitchen after Paige left the room, having nothing better to do. She couldn't figure out why Phoebe was in such a hurry, or why Paige was so tired. It didn't make sense. Wyatt giggled in his high chair, flinging his spoon to the floor. Piper picked it up and gave it back to him, gently kissing his forehead. That was when she felt herself hit the kitchen wall.  
  
Paige was jolted awake when a loud thudding noise came from downstairs. She sat up and looked around, confused and still groggy from sleep. "Piper?" she called out. No answer came. Slowly, she climbed out of bed and walked to the doorway, peering out. The hallway was empty and the house had fallen silent. "Piper?" she called out again, stepping into the hall. There was the sound of footsteps on the stairs. Paige quickly hid herself and watched the stairwell. The footsteps were slow and steady, almost like a rhythm. She watched an unfamiliar woman about Piper's age climb the stairs. "A demon." she whispered, concealing herself further as to not be seen. The woman stopped at the doorway of Paige's room and peered in, searching. She looked around a few times but didn't see Paige, and she continued down the hall. Once she was out of the way, Paige mustered up the courage to flee from the bedroom and downstairs to the kitchen. There, she found a horrifying sight... 


	3. Intrusion

"Piper!" cried Paige, running to her sister's side and helping her up. A powerful force had obviously thrown Piper against the wall, and Paige was positive it had to do with the woman upstairs. Piper moaned. "It'll be okay, Piper...just hang in there..." encouraged Paige, helping Piper to a chair. Wyatt's high chair remained intact, but one thing was missing...  
  
"Where's Wyatt?!" Piper suddenly cried out. Paige gasped. Footsteps were heard in the hallway and Phoebe rushed in. "What is Prue doing here?!" she exclaimed, coming into the kitchen. Paige blinked. "Prue? But I thought Prue was...dead." she said, confused. Phoebe nodded. "Supposedly she is...but if that's true, then what is she doing upstairs trying to kill me?" she asked. Piper was coming in and out of conciousness, moaning about Wyatt occasionally. Phoebe and Paige did their best to keep her awake, but the severe gash in her forehead was leaving her with an extreme loss of blood. "Leo!" cried Phoebe. But they knew Leo wouldn't come. He was an elder now. But of course, the sisters couldn't trust Chris enough. Instead, Paige put her hands over Piper's wound and started healing it.  
  
"Paige, watch out!" yelled Phoebe as an invisible force threw Paige against a cupboard of dishes. Paige was dazed, but unharmed. Standing before her as she regained herself was the woman from upstairs. "Prue..." she whispered to herself. Phoebe shoved Prue away from Paige and against the kitchen table. Unfortunately, Prue's revival from The Source had made her more powerful than ever. The only thing left to do was a power of three spell.... 


End file.
